Glittering Storms
by MakaBakaCosplay
Summary: It only takes one misunderstanding, and a phone. Slightly OOC and slight crack.


**Glittering Storms**

 **A Free! Iwatobi swim club narrative**

 **By: Mejef13**

It was a sunny afternoon at Iwatobi high school. After school activities starting to take place. The swim club had a _free_ day. Nagisa Hazuki, a short blonde guy with vibrant red eyes, and Rei Ryugazaki, a tall navy blue haired guy, with red glasses and violet eyes; decided to go with Gou Matsuoka, to see her older brother, Rin Matsouka; at Samezuka highs swim club. Rin and Gou looked almost identical except for the fact that Rin had shark teeth and was a guy. They both had the same auburn eyes and maroon hair. Gou always choosing to tie hers up in a pony tail. Gou skipped up the stairs to the viewing balcony. Rei and Nagisa followed after her.

"Aren't big brothers' muscles the best" Gou fawned. Nagisa abruptly stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Nagisa stated. Starting down the stairs.

"I'll go get some drinks for us" Gou exclaimed, and ran after Nagisa. Rei nodded. Rei turned to watch Rin swim. His form was exquisite. He swam perfectly. Rei slyly slipped Nagisas' phone from his blue and white bag swim bag. He flipped it open and clicked the record button. Soon after Nagisa came back. Rei fumbled but managed to get the phone back in the bag.

"You better get Rin's permission later, Rei-kun" Nagisa cooed. Rei glanced at his friend.

"Yeah, OK" Rei sighed. Gou walked up the stairs, Momotarou Mikoshiba hot on her trail. Momo was tall and had spiky orange hair and golden eyes, that were only for Gou.

"I'm back..." Gou grumbled, as Momo followed her.

* * *

The next day was scorching. Iwatobi's swim club was warming up for practice. Well at least trying to. Haruka Nanase, a raven haired boy with eyes like blue lakes, had already jumped in the water. His friend Makoto Tachibana was yelling at him. Makoto was tall with dirty blonde hair, with dusty green highlights. He had emerald green eyes.

"Haruka Nanase! Get back here and stretch" Makoto yelled. Nagisa playfully pushed Rei into the cold water. Aiichiro Nitori and Rin could hear the commotion from the halways. Nitori had grey hair and bright teal eyes.

"Hi Kou-chan" Rin stated.

"Hi nii-san! Hi ni-chan" Gou exclaimed.

"Hi Kou" Nitori greeted. He sat beside her, and Nagisa-senpai's bag.

"Hey Kou. Come with me" Rin said to his little sister.

"Yeah OK" Gou smiled. Gou followed her brother inside the school. Nitori looked at Nagisa's bag. Curiosity swelling inside him and soon, getting the best of him. He unzipped it and saw a pink phone. He pulled it out carefully, and flipped it open. He looked through it and found the video Rei took. He started watching the recording. It was wrong for people to take videos without the other persons permission. Especially of Rin-senpai. He dialed ZAC.

"Yo! Is dish da po-po" Nitori asked. Attempting to be cool.

"If this is a prank call we will track you and-"

"NO! I'm sorry! I just found a video on this phone and..."

"Please, fill me in"

* * *

When Nagisa and Rei approached the school the next cloudy morning, there were police cars outside. Two police men ushered students inside. The whole school was being gathered inside the gym. stood at the podium. She held up Nagisa's phone.

"We have some serious buisness. First, who's phone is this?" She asked.

"It's mine!" Nagisa called out.

"Nagisa Hazuki... You are under arrest for taking videos of people" she sighed.

"Whyyyyy" Nagisa yelled to the sky. He held up his hands in defeat.

"No! It was me!" Rei yelled.

"No... Rei" Nagisa whispered.

"Rei Ryugazaki you are under arrest" claimed. The police handcuffed Rei and took him outside. Rin and Momo were holding Nitori.

"Wait officer" Rin stated, "this child took the phone and saw the video. It was all a big misunderstanding. I gave Rei permission to film"

"Oh well in that case..." The police shrugged, and released Rei. Nagisa ran outside and hugged Rei. In celebration they swam and played. When the sun was setting Rin asked Nagisa,

"Why is your phone so pink?"

"Because it's the color of my undying love for Rei! No homo tho!"

THE END

* * *

 **Hello Kitten Kishins! One shot time! YAY! I had to write a short story for class annnnnd**

 **Yeah... GAY BOI'S! (This is why you don't put fanfiction writers inside creative writing classes)**

 **Like**

 **Review**

 **and**

 **Comment**


End file.
